


How the Dresden Files came to be

by JamieGraydog



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGraydog/pseuds/JamieGraydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of exactly how the Dresden Files came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Dresden the Professional Wizard

It started like a normal day. I woke up around eight AM, went to my kitchen, made breakfast, on mondays I often had eggs and sausage but today I made pancakes, I ate my breakfast then sat down to try to write something. Being twenty-five and trying to become a writer was a difficult process and I was having writers block. That’s when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn’t expecting any visitors so I wondered who I could be. I opened the door and was shocked to see what I saw. 

I looked up at a man of monstrous proportions. He was a giant. Around six and a half feet tall. And he looked tired, “Ma-a-a-ay I help you?”  
“Is this the house of a Jim Butcher the writer?”  
I was surprised for a second then I regained my composure, “Uhh, speaking. May I ask your name?”  
“My name is Harry Dresden. I’m a professional wizard based out of Chicago. I need someone to write my stories.”


	2. Writing

After an hour of sitting in my living room with a self proclaimed wizard, I decided he was crazy.  
“Buddy,I’m calling the cops. You need help.”  
“Do you want proof?”  
I looked at him like he was insane which I was beginning to believe more and more, “You know what, yeah sure. Prove it to me.”

He proceeded, to pick up my lamp, unscrew the light bulb, then whispered ‘Fuego’ to it. The light bulb lit up for a few seconds. Then it exploded, the inside of the light bulb was completely melted and burning out.

“Holy shit! Ok, ok, so you’re a real wizard. What do you want?”  
“I told you already Mr. Butcher. I want you to write down my stories.”  
“Uhh, um sure. Let me turn my computer on.”  
“I wouldn't.”, he said with a grim frown.  
“Why?”  
“I’m using all my self control right now to stop the magic surrounding me to not melt your computer chip. If you turn it on, it’ll probably explode. I recommend writing this down with a pencil and paper.”  
I gulped hard then grabbed a pen and a notebook, “So uh, just talk away then.”  
“Well it all started when I worked at Ragged Angel Investigations...”

It went like that for a few months, he’d come by once a month, sometimes two, and just tell me stories. I’d write them down. Sometimes he’d be back a week later and sometimes months later. But he always came back. I offered to pay him a portion of the money the books made once they started selling, but he never accepted. Said he thought he needed to work for his pay. And now, he’s coming less and less. I’m worried for my good friend Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Things never do seem to go his way do they?


End file.
